The Adventures Of Marik The Demigod
by arm crush
Summary: Marik is a fictional demigod character i made up. He has a huge crush on his best friend Rose which progresses to even more. WARNING LEMONS


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO CONTENT  
****I HOPE YOU LIKE AND DON'T TO R&R**

The Beginning.

I woke up with a deep yawn. I rubbed my eyes and scanned the room. My brothers and sisters were all asleep. I slid off my bed and walked out of the cabin. I stood outside the doorway, stretching, still in my pajamas. I looked back at the cabin. The golden roof shined brilliantly though little sunlight was visible over the horizon. I walked across the courtyard and climbed a tree and sat. This is what I usually do when I'm alone. I'm a really big thinker. I sat their thinking until I looked down. In the front of my pants was a large dark circle. I groaned. "_Not this again. My fricking dreams are ridiculous!" _I hopped down and headed back to the cabin when someone came up from behind and put me in a choke hold.

I chuckled and said, "You know, you gotta stop doing that."

I broke free and turned around to see my best friend Rose. Without her, I would be useless. My entire existence in life and in Camp Half-Blood would be pointless. She was the light of my life. And of course, I had the biggest crush on her.

"Howdy, partner," said the daughter of Zeus.

"Why do you always do that?" I sighed, "You're from California."

"I like messing with you," she said flipping her golden curly hair. "You're always funny when you're angry."

"Gods, I don't have time for this." I headed back to the cabin but she held tightly to my arm.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I just gotta take care of some stuff at you know…"

Her eyes drifted down then quickly snapped back up. "I'll just let you take care of that," she said as I walked away as red as a cherry.

I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my bow, and walked back out, surprised by a bunch of Aphrodite Girls.

"Oh my gods, Marik, you should, like, totally come to our party tonight. It will be so totally awesome!" they said in unison.

"Um sure, but can I bring a date?"

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't you wanna go with us?" they said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds tempting," I said checking out their bodies, "but I shook my head and said I would rather go with someone else."

"Oh well…" They looked disappointed. "TTYL" And they walked off.

I went off to find Rose and invite her to the dance. I was getting real nervous about this. We were very close friends and I hoped she wouldn't take this the wrong way. Like a date. Though that is what I saw it as.

I found her by the archery targets sitting calmly as ever as arrows flew a few feet from her head. Of course my siblings and I are the best archers. We never miss. So I walked calmly in front of the targets and seconds after I pass a target an arrow struck a bulls-eye.

"Hey Rose whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Is anything happening?"

"Well um there's this party and, ummm, I was wondering if…" my face must have been blushing redder than a tomato. "Umm, if you would want to go-"

"With you?"

"Yeah so how about it?"

"Sure! I'll see you there!" She headed off balk to her cabin.

_Whoo that wasn't so bad._ I thought. _Maybe the dance won't be so awkward after all._

Page Break

When I stepped outside of cabin I saw nothing but lights. Those Aphrodite girls could really decorate. All I saw was neon lights EVERYWHERE: in the trees, on the cabins, and even under water. I headed over to the courtyard where the main party was. I heard blasts of music and dub step, which I do not consider music. I stood next to the drinks table awkwardly, not dancing. All the Dionysus kids were growing beers and wines. I picked up a beer and took a big swig. As I drank my beer I looked over to the Zeus cabin and when I looked I nearly spit back in my beer. I saw Rose.

Now Rose is not a slut. She has had a couple boyfriends and crushes but she is not a slut. So I was completely surprised to see her walking over. Her hair was straight down which is pretty usual but what she was wearing was so unusual. She wore a tiny black tank top that her body filled out perfectly. She also wore a tiny skirt that stopped well before her knees. I knew right away that this party was a great idea. I finished my beer and walked over to meet her.

"Hi!" I called out.

"Hey."

"I just got to say. You look amazing. You really give "you know who" a run for her money," I said careful not to offend Aphrodite.

"Thanks," she said blushing and looking down. "You look pretty good yourself."

I looked down at my clothes. I wore a ratty old pair of jeans with tears and rips which I guess were "hip". I had a white V-neck on top and black suspenders on. This was the most dressed up I got in a while.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Drink," she said eagerly rushing to the drinks table. She took a beer and chugged the entire drink. She finished with a sigh, wiped her mouth, and grabbed another. I really didn't wanna look like a wuss next to my date so I grabbed another drink as well. For the next few hours we just stood on the side of the dance floor and drank. We drank so much beer I took a cup of ambrosia and took a couple of sips so I wouldn't pass out.

After a few drinks Rose turned to me and said, "Let's dance." She pulled me by my arm onto the floor.

Now I had never danced before, but this was intense. It wasn't really dancing but more like intense body-rubbing. Our bodies grinded in a sexual way as our tension grew more and more heated. My body was behind hers and we moved together. My pants grew fairly tighter and I move away from her body. She turned around and looked at me with a devious look in her eye.

She took my arm again and pulled me off the floor and towards her cabin.

"I wanna show you something," she said.

When we arrived at her cabin I stood in the doorway.

"What do you want to show me?"

"This," she said as the pushed me onto her bed and locked the door. She threw herself at me with a fiery passion and caught my lips with hers. At first I was confused. But slowly my body relaxed and I kissed her back with as much passion and intensity. Our make out session was very crazy. We kissed until sweat dripped from our brow. She pulled back and began peeling off her shirt. Noticing the cue I pulled down my suspenders and took off my shirt as well. I looked at Rose and saw what she was wearing. It was a strange kind of bra that didn't have straps. It was very strange, but it revealed most of her C-cup chest.

She then crawled over to me and unzipped my jeans. She slowly pulled them off and revealed my boxers which were struggling to hold my privates. She laughed and touched the tip of the bulge which drove me absolutely crazy. I then gently pushed her off of me and reached around for her back. I undid her bra and pulled it off. I then gazed upon her perfect chest. Her perfect pair of breasts were perfectly round and just the right size. I resumed kissing her and began playing with her breasts. I twirled the nipples and squeezed them gently. As I played she gently cooed in my mouth. I then began kissing her neck and moved down to her chest. I kissed one breast and fondled the other. I played with her nipple with my tongue, making her moan. Her fingers were under her skirt. I then moved onto the next breast this time I gently bit her nipple. She moaned louder. Next, I moved even lower, down until I reached her skirt. I unzipped the zipper on the side and slid it down. She wore bright pink panties that were extremely wet. I pulled them off with my mouth and revealed her light pink clit. I placed my mouth on them and kissed. She reached down and put her hands on my head. I then ran my tongue up and down her groove making her moan louder than before. I continued for a little until I was ready for the real thing.

I took back my head and lied back. She took her cue and pulled of my boxers, revealing my 8 in. erection. Her eyes opened a little wider. But still she placed her hand on my cock and began stroking it. Up in down in the most delicate fashion, it drove me crazy. She then put her lips on my head and began sucking the tip. She began humming and I threw my head back in pleasure. She then slowly moved her head down, engulfing my entire mast into her mouth. Then she began bobbing up and down, up and down. I did nothing but lie there and moan. She began humming again and I couldn't take it much longer. I felt my climax coming. After a few more bobs I could handle it. I released my load into her mouth and as it came out she moved her mouth all the way down catching all the cum. She sat back up, her mouth full, and swallowed it in one gulp. I then lead her over to the other side of the bed and placed her head on a pillow. I placed my throbbing manhood at her womanhood. I looked at her and she nodded. I held her close to my body, her breast against my chest. I slowly thrust into her making her moans turn to screams.

I knew she was a virgin, and so was I, but she was extremely tight on my cock. I reached her barrier and looked at her again. She nodded with very timidly then again with certainty. I took her mouth in mine kissing her with great care as pushed through her virginity. She screamed in my mouth as I broke it. Tears flowed from eyes and blood flowed from her clit. I slowly moved back and forth inside of her. Each movement caused another scream. I then moved faster and faster causing her to scream more. I then felt her body tense and I knew what was happening. Lucky for me I had a tense feeling too. I kept going until she finally gave up, her scream vibrating my mouth. I released myself and came into her. Our joint climax felt amazing. Her flowing juice on my cock felt wonderful. We lie still in that position sweating and panting. We lay until we fell asleep. I woke up at dawn, our bodies still intertwined. I looked at her. Her blonde hair covered her face. I tucked some behind her ear and kissed her on her forehead. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, knowing I would never have to dream again.

**THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST STORY.**

**I HOPE YOU RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
